


Snow and Stella

by Hearmliyneae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Peter babysits, Phil is Papa and Clint is Daddy, and Bucky is grumpy, phil and clint have 2 daughters, snow is the older one, they're adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearmliyneae/pseuds/Hearmliyneae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles of varying lengths about Clint and Phil's life before and after adopting two girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Stella

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into the Avengers fandom.
> 
> Each prompt is in bold at the beginning of the drabble. They are not in chronological order.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!

**Call**

**  
**The phone rung, and rung, but Clint did not hear it. In the morning, he would be chewed out by Hill for taking out his hearing aids wile on a mission, but for now he was too busy keeping Phil from getting up to answer.

 

And if he had to kiss him to do it, then so be it.

* * *

 

**Storm**

**  
**"Daddy? I'm scared."

"Com 'ere, Snow. You can sleep with me and Papa."

* * *

 

**School**

 

"It's shameful! Two young girls, having to be brought up in such a shameful family!"

"Sir, if you have a problem with me and my husband, then I would like to say that..."

"Introduce him to your taser, Papa!"

* * *

 

**Waiting**

 

It had taken over four months, but finally Clint and Phil brought their younget daughter home. Finally, their little family was complete.

* * *

 

**Spider**

 

"Stella! Stop screaming!"

"But there's Spiderman in my room, Snow!"

"Girls, please, it's just me, Peter!"

"No you're not! You're Spiderman!"

"Yes, but... Ok fine. Peter had to leave so I'm babysitting you now."

When were Clint and Phil coming home, again?

* * *

 

**Soldier**

**  
**"Mr. Barnes?"

"What do ya want, kid?"

I'm dressing up like you for Halloween!"

If Stella quickly became Bucky's favorite, he certainly didn't tell anyone. But he did smile a little when he saw the picture Peter had taken of him and the youngest Barton.

* * *

 

**Wedding**

**  
**"Break his heart, and I'll break your jaw. And your arms. And I'll bite off your kneecaps. ANd if you so much as LOOK at a man who isn't Phil, I'll..."

"Boss, relax. Please just let us say our vows. Your veins are popping."


End file.
